Michael (High School DXD)
Michael is the leader of the Angels and Seraph. He is the only Archangel and the original God of The First Bible's first creation who took the latter's place as leader after God died. He is also one of The Four Great Seraphs. Michael is currently replenishing the lost numbers of his race and is guiding the Church through God's teachings. He is also the brother of fellow Seraph, Gabriel Personality Michael in his latest appearances has been known to be both kind and compassionate. An example of this was where he decided to adhere to Issei's request that Asia and Xenovia although reincarnated as Devils, do not suffer the pain that comes from praying, a request that he graciously accepts. However, he will put the good of the many above the good of the few such as allowing Asia to be banished in order to preserve the faith of the people and for the good of heaven. History Michael was the first creation and right-hand man of the Biblical God, he served as the leader of the angels and assisted his creator in the war against the Fallen Angels and Devils. After God died in the war, the Angels had to retreat while Michael and the other seraphs try to activate the Heaven's System which eventually succeeded in activating it. This led Michael to be center of the system and he took the position of his late-creator by becoming the new God of heaven. Plot He appears in volume 4 of the light novels, his goal at the time was to give Issei the Holy Sword Ascalon, the legendary Dragon Slayer Sword that was once wielded by St.George and then leaves. He later appears with the other leaders of the Three Factions to discuss about a new threat called the Khaos Brigade and agrees to sign a treaty with them to combat the terrorist organization. Sometime after the creation of the Brave Saints System, he angelized Irina Shidou and Dulio Gesudilo both of whom would serve as his aces. In volume 6, he sent his new ace, Irina to Kouh Academy and act as the Angels' representative. In Volume 12, Michael initially wanted to enter the Realm of the Dead with Azazel and Sirzechs Lucifer to fight Hades, God of the Underworld, but was denied by Azazel who stated that it would be bad for the latter to accompany them to the Underworld. Despite this, he sent his other ace Dulio to go with them in his stead. He was also mentioned by Irina that he approved of her having a relationship with Issei and finding a method that could prevent her from falling. Power and Abilities As an angel of the highest order and its leader, Michael can use and create weapons of light with great ease. Additionally, it is likely that he has power that is equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. His true power lies in his control of the system created by God from the distant past, which is what causes harm to devils that come in contact with blessed objects, provide miracles, and determines who can be saved. Only Michael has knowledge of the System and he alone is the only one who can make changes to it Category:Angels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Religious Heroes Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Son of a Hero Category:Brother of Hero Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Goal Heroes Category:Deities